1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulated container for heat-insulation storage of a liquid, and more particularly, to an insulated container for heat-insulation storage of coolant in vehicle engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an insulated container necessary for heat-insulation storage of vehicle engine coolant (long life coolant, hereinafter referred to as LLC) and for circulating heat-insulated LLC to the engine when starting the engine to promote the warming-up thereof, there has been known a heat storage tank (insulated container) including an inner cylinder for storing liquid and an outer cylinder accommodating the inner cylinder inside thereof and forming a vacuum insulated space between itself and the inner cylinder (JP 2006-104974 A).